The Rest is Silence
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Well we know what happen to Anakin aka Vader and Luke. So what happen to Leia, Jessica OC and the others. My Story will tell you. Enjoy!
1. Part 01

_**The Rest is Silence**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: SW belongs to Lucas, Original Storyline came from Moyima and yes I did ask her if I can use it. But this storyline with my character in it is my idea. Here's her Story where I got the idea from: http/ So Enjoy.

After getting away from the Emperor, Anakin hugged his son Luke. "Luke where is everyone?" he asked.

Luke looked at his father. "I know Uncle Ben and Jessica is on Tattooine. Are we going back?" he said and asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yea we are but first I need get back to normal knowing your older sister's feels with this black armor," he answered and said to Luke.

So Anakin walked to a lab to get out of the black armor.

On Tattooine, not knowing her little brother is gone, the girl's name is Jessica Skywalker who was awake by an odd dream she didn't understand what's going on at all. She wished Ben was with her but her Uncle Owen didn't trust him but she and her Aunt Beru did trust Ben. So Jessica went to help her Uncle.

Else where, Ben Kenobi had the same problem like Jessica so he waited.

On Coruscant, Anakin was recovering for a few days later. Luke stay with him.

"Daddy? You think its okay on Tattooine? I mean my Aunt, Uncle and Sister might be in shock," Luke asked.

Anakin smiled. "Sure son," he answered.

Luke hugged his father. "Daddy did you know my older sister is a Jedi?" he asked.

Anakin smiled again. "In a way yes I did but I never told the Emperor," he answered and Luke smiled at him.

A few days later, Anakin and Luke return to Tattooine of course Anakin had to park his ship in the back of the Lars farm where Owen an Beru lived.

Jessica was carrying something for her Aunt to the table. Anakin walked to Jessica.

"Luke go help your Uncle while I talk to your grandmother," he said to his son.

Luke nodded and run off to help Owen while Anakin went to his mother's grave. He smiled.

"Well mom you made your grandson happy. I'm home. Well I got to go knowing my oldest daughter(Jessica) needs help," he said.

After he did that, he return to the farm to see Jessica carrying three things at once, two in her hands and the last one with the Force. Anakin smiled at her. and took the two of the three. Jessica looked at him surprising.

She still held on the last thing in her hands. In the hanger where the speeders are kept, Luke walked up to Own and started to clean the old parts. Owen looked up wondering what's going on. At the same time, at the dinner table, so was Jessica and Beru with Anakin.

"But?" Beru asked surprising at him.

Anakin shaked his head. "Its okay Beru I'm back for good," he said to her.

Next Chapter Coming

-Angel¤


	2. Part 02

_**The Rest is Silence**_

* * *

Beru eyed him a little before smiling at Anakin. "But how? Besides I don't think Ben knows about this," she said. 

Anakin smiled back at Beru. "Well we'll wait to see now do we," he answered back.

Beru smiled. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Helping Owen. Don't worry I'll never turn to the darkside again," Anakin answered and said.

Beru nodded and sighed. "Oh Ben going join us at dinner. Want join us too Anakin?" she asked him.

Seeing Jessica staring at him, than looked at Beru, Anakin smiled. "Sure Beru or should I say Sis now," he answered with a joke.

Beru laughed. Jessica back away and ran to her bedroom. The fifteen years old girl started to cry. Beru saw Jessica run off. "Jess!" she called.

Anakin stopped Beru from going after her. "Let her be Beru. I'll go after her," he said and Beru nodded.

-------

In the garage, Luke was helping his Uncle. Owen watched Luke for a bit. "Where were you, Luke?" he asked.

Luke looked at his Uncle. "Ahh...visiting Grandma," he said with a lie feeling he didn't want tell his Uncle Owen what actually happen.

"Oh alright," Owen said.

They kept working.

-------

In the house, Jessica kept crying until Anakin came to her door. and knocked on the door. Jessica could hear the knocking but couldn't answer him.

"Jessica?" Anakin called, "Are you alright?"

In a shaking and soft voice, Jessica answered, "No..."

Anakin opened her door to see Jessica on her bed sobbing. "Oh Jessica," he said closing the door to walk over to hug her.

Jessica watched Anakin walk over. Anakin sat down beside his oldest daughter looking at her. Than Jessica thrown herself at him and cried. Anakin held her letting Jessica cry in his arms. He watched Jessica cried in her arms while hugging and holding her. "Shh... its okay Jessica," he said softly.

While Anakin hold Jessica, Ben show up. "Hello Beru. How's things?" he said.

* * *

Next Chapter Coming

-Angel¤


End file.
